


Father of Starlight

by Erin_Riwen



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/pseuds/Erin_Riwen
Summary: I love Elrond to bits and think his story is at the same time so sad and yet so awe inspiring.  I am certain that he stood and watched the star and he must have wondered what if, at least sometimes.





	Father of Starlight

The sun setting low, the first bright spot appears,  
a slow, sailing ship whose view calms my fears.  
So long since that time, when your destiny called -  
my Father, my light, you hold me enthralled.

 

Would life have been different, if you had stayed?  
Would my beloved Elros, other choices have made?   
With Mother so fair and you by my side,  
would the number be fewer of tears I have cried?

 

Still, I know you're there, keeping watch overhead.  
Your presence still guides me, the steps that I tread.   
Now, can you see me, feel the thoughts in my heart?  
Do you wonder as I do why we had to part?

 

Weary I grow as this world moves ahead,   
darker the shadow and feeling of dread.  
Firstborn we are and keep vigil we will,  
until the due time when our last voice is still.

 

When finally my ship, I take to the shore,  
will you, dear Father, in the heavens still soar?  
Or will I see standing there waiting for me  
a Mother and Father, a family to be?


End file.
